The Town
by MagicWriter92
Summary: Emma Butler had no idea what she was getting herself into when she allowed herself to be whisked away by Nucky Thompson. All she knows now is there's no going back, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Those electric blue eyes had her trapped.


Chapter One

Bright lights on the awning of the building read the words "The Ritz Carlton" in red and yellow. My landlady told me that this was the best club in Atlantic City, and as a new resident I should go. I drew in a breath, raising my shoulders high, before entering. I walked over to where the host stood at a podium.

"Table for…" He paused finally looking at me and realizing my lack of companion. "I am sorry miss, but he have no tables open at the moment." He said crossing his arms on the podium.

"I know it's fairly unorthodox, but -" I started to explain in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"Miss, I am not insinuating that is the reason for the lack of tables." He said clearly trying to avoid being called sexist. Men these days.

"Well I can see clearly past you, and there are tables empty" I retorted using my normal tone.

"Those are reserved for customers that called in advance." He answered.

"And you seemed to have missed that this lady is apart of my party." A smooth voice said, as a hand placed itself on the small of my back.

I dared not look beside me, and ruin the story. So I smirked at the host instead, as if his shocked face pleased me.

"Mr. Thompson, I am sorry, I didn't realize you weren't dining alone tonight." The host stuttered over his apology. "Please, follow me this way." He finished, turning swiftly to lead us to an empty booth that faced the room. People moved about the room, mingling or heading out to the dance floor with friends. The mystery man pulled out my chair and I sat whilst he pushed it in. Once he was finally seated across from me, I got my first look at him. Oh my goodness, he was handsome. Mind you not traditionally so, but something about him made me think so. He was an older gentlemen, possibly late 30's, brown hair brushed to the T, his face stern, slightly wrinkled, with thin lips. What caught me though, was his eyes. They had to be the bluest things I had ever seen, brighter then the sky on the sunniest day. I found myself lost to everything else around me.

"I could have a picture taken if you like." I heard him speak.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare" I apologized finding my hands folded in my lap particularly interesting. I heard him chuckle.

"No matter, so how about my name for my guest?" He asks.

"Butler, but you may call me Emma Mr. Thompson." I said with a sly smile.

"A pleasure, but please call me Nucky." He smiled back, enhancing his features further. We go silent as a waiter arrives at the table.

"Can I get you two anything to drink or are you ready to order?" The waiter asks.

"I'll have my usual, with some water on the side." Nucky answers.

The waiter nods and looks to me "And you miss?" He asks politely.

"I will have just a salad thank you." I told him, handing the menu over.

"I will be back with your orders" He walked off into the crowd.

I looked back to Nucky. "So you come here often I take it." I asked.

"Often enough. Now Emma tell me, what brings you to Atlantic City?"

I was a bit startled at the bluntness of his question, considering we just met.

"Well I was fired from my job at a phone company, and decided I needed a new start" I told him simply. Instead of responding, Nucky just stared at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Nucky!" A man shouted as he approached our table. He was a chubby, nearly bald man, with a moustache and round glasses.

"Commodore!" Nucky greeted him in return, standing to face the new arrival.

"What brings you to The Carlton?" Nucky asks shaking the man's hand.

"Well they do have the best lobster in town." Commodore answered with a laugh. "Now Nucky, who is this delightful looking creature?" He asked taking notice of me. With a look to Nucky, I rose from my chair and moved to stand by him.

"This is Emma Butler, Emma this is Commodore Louis Kaestner." Nucky introduced us, placing a much-noticed hand on my lower back again.

"Charmed." I said with a smile, holding out my hand, which he kissed lightly. I felt Nucky's hand tense, much to my confusion.

"I am sorry Commodore, I'd invite you to join us, but we have prior engagements to attend to." Nucky said in light, but dismissive manner. The Commodore just smiles.

"That's alright Nucky, I was planning a hurried meal anyways. Always work to be done." He joked with a laugh, covering something in Nucky's words. Nucky guided me with his hand still on the small of my back over to where the host stood at the podium.

"I am sorry, but we won't be dining after all tonight." Nucky informed him. The host merely nodded as if this wasn't that unusual. Nucky guided me once again, but this time out of the restaurant. As we walked to the street I realized he was heading to a car. I got nervous.

"I would like to thank you for almost dining with me, but I really must be on my way." I said stepping away from him. He just grabbed my arm and kept walking towards the car.

"Mr. Thompson, please release me for I will not be getting in that car." I stated sternly. His grip tightened, which surprised me considering his thin look. I knew pulling against him would do no good. A man that had appeared opened the door and Nucky ushered me inside. He sat in the seat across from me looking me straight in the eyes. Not for the life of me could I deny anything those eyes asked of me in that moment.

"If I had left you there, he would have snatched you up like a bird does a fish." He said breaking the silence.

"The Commodore?" I asked lightly.

"Yes, and I wasn't about to let my catch go to the gulls" And with that he turned to look out the window. I felt myself gaping at him slightly. I couldn't help it though, with the dominant claim that had just been set upon me. All I could ponder in my head as I stared at his troubled features, looking at something seemingly in the distance, was "Who is this man?"


End file.
